


Get Back!

by red_jacobson



Series: Liverpool Serenade [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal toys, F/F, F/M, First Time, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Oral, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Hermione still has one thing she wants to give Harry, and wants to be able to do it before they get on the Express. Plus, there is a bit of fallout from the visit to Alton Towers.  And a Visit from Luna!Sequel to P.S. I Love You





	Get Back!

SERIES TITLE: Liverpool Serenade   
STORY TITLE: Get Back (Sequel to P.S. I Love You)  
PART: 01 of 01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive, My Yahoo Group, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Hermione still has one thing she wants to give Harry, and wants to be able to do it before they get on the Express. Plus, there is a bit of fallout from the visit to Alton Towers. And a Visit from Luna!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione/Emma Granger/Luna  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,403>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: Unlike the original story, this story will contain more than just oral sex, it will have straight sex and anal, as well as femme-slash between Hermione and Emma. I'm sure that won't be a surprise to readers of the previous story, will it? *GRIN* 

Saturday, August 2nd, 1997  
Granger Residence  
Summercrest Crescent, Crawley  
Very Early Morning 

Hermione woke, for the second day in a row, to the sounds of Harry and Emma making love next to her on the bed. She rolled over, blinking the sleep from her eyes, and smiled as she watched Harry laying on top of Emma, her legs around his waist as he slowly pumped into her pussy. It wasn't a surprise that they were going slow this morning, the two of them had shagged like animals most of the night!   
She was amazed that Harry was still able to keep going, she'd never even heard of a guy who could cum as many times in one night as Harry could, and still is ready for more! 

Hermione was embarrassed that she had dropped out fairly early, but after the day she and Harry had enjoyed, with the constant teasing and exposure, plus the explosive orgasm when she'd finally gotten what she wanted, she was exhausted! Harry just kissed her and grinned, “I guess we'll need to make a lot more trips, so you can build up your tolerance, then, won't we?”

While Emma just said, “Goodie! More for me!” before she rolled over and took Harry's cock, still wet from Hermione's pussy into her mouth. Hermione had watched her mum at work for a few minutes, until Harry got her attention, saying, “Why don't you help Emma out while she's sucking my cock? You know how much I love watching you lick your mother's pussy!”

She certainly wasn't going to object, especially not when Emma lifted her mouth off of Harry and said, “That's right, baby girl, lick your mummy's cunt, make sure she's wet enough for our future husband's massive cock! And while you're doing that, think about all the other girls you are going to be licking when we find out who our other wives are going to be! Because you know that Harry will want to make sure that you can satisfy all of them. Do you think he'll line them up and put you on your knees where you can use your mouth to make all of them cum?”

She kept talking, but Hermione wasn't able to focus, as she imagined Harry lining up Luna, Parvati, Padma, Lavender and even Cho Chang in front of her, all of them sitting on a bench in the Great Hall, their robes covering them, while she knelt, naked and proud, and crawled from one girl to the next, making them fill her mouth with their juices. And the round of applause from the staff and students of Hogwarts who had watched the whole thing? She was practically cumming even before her tongue touched Emma!

It wasn't that much later, when she was watching Harry buggering Emma, with her eager and enthusiastic encouragement, that Hermione started fading, and she fell asleep to the sound of bodies slapping together and Emma's growls of pleasure. She dreamed of being in the same position Emma was in, laying on her belly with her arse in the air, holding her bottom open and crying out in pleasure as his massive cock took her tight hole. In her sleep, her fingers slipped between her legs, gently rubbing herself. 

Waking up, she noticed that both Harry and Emma's hair was wet, and guessed that they had taken a break to shag in the shower. She really couldn't believe just how insatiable her mum was, and hoped that she'd be able to keep up with them as she got used to having sex with Harry.

As she watched, her mind went back to what she had seen before she fell asleep, and the look of satisfaction on Harry's face as he took her mother's arse. Hermione knew that he was really looking forward to taking her like that, and she would never deny him anything! That meant she had a little less than a month to train her body to accept him. Being Hermione, she started making plans.

At last, the two of them hit their limit, and Harry buried himself inside Emma, crying out her name before he pulled out. He rolled over and took Emma into his arms, hugging her as she enjoyed a toe-curler of her own before they both fell asleep. Hermione grinned, glancing at the clock, it wasn't even 2:00 in the morning, so she moved closer to the other two and was soon fast asleep. 

Later that Morning

Emma woke up with a smile, which was something that happily, she'd gotten used to again after the last two weeks. She still missed Dan, of course, and probably always would, but ever since that afternoon with Harry and Hermione, she'd discovered a joy in everyday things that had been missing ever since Dan died. 

She certainly hadn't expected to fall in love with Harry but wasn't going to fight what was right in front of her. Even the fact that a great deal of her happiness was the new relationship with Hermione didn't bother her at all. She'd never been overly concerned with what other people thought about her after all. If she had, she would never have suggested to Dan that the two of them seduce her college roommate or all the other women they'd shared over the years. 

She wondered what Dan would think about her relationship with the two of them, and could just hear him cheering her on, considering that he'd often spun fantasies about the two of them seducing her sister Andrea. He had made it sound so exciting that she'd actually considered it, but Andrea was far too staid and conventional to even hint around the subject. Oh well, her loss.

Sliding out of bed, she walked into the bathroom and took care of her morning routine before walking downstairs to start breakfast. She was already starting coffee when she happened to catch her reflection in the window over the sink and realized that she was stark naked! Emma couldn't believe she'd forgotten a robe, just because she'd gotten so used to being nude around Harry and Hermione. She made a mental note to hang a reminder to get dressed by the bedroom door. She had no problem with her lovers seeing her naked, but the neighbors were another story!

Throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt (sadly not the one from the day before), she retraced her path down to the kitchen, only to find Dobby hard at work cooking breakfast. Grinning resignedly, she sat down and accepted the cup of coffee that Dobby handed her. She really was getting spoiled having Dobby around, but it meant a lot fewer headaches so she wasn't going to complain. 

She had just finished the cup and Dobby was preparing a fresh one  
when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up with a smile, she was glad to see that the two of them were at least mostly dressed. Harry came into the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss before pulling Hermione's chair out, and Emma noticed that her daughter was sitting very carefully. 

Waiting until Hermione had a mouthful of tea, Emma turned to Harry and asked, “I see Hermione's having a problem this morning, did you move up to the bigger plug?”

Harry didn't bat an eye, although Hermione almost choked on her drink, as he said, “Well, she wants to prove she's as good at taking a buggering as her mum, so she asked me to let her take the next size up. She told me she's determined to take me before we get on the Express.”

Emma nodded, “I can see that, after all, I'm not going to be available for you to bugger when you go back to school, and considering how much you love it, I'd hate for you to be deprived.”

Harry winked at her, and Emma hid a smile as he said, “Well, if Hermione isn't able to handle it, we've got several other girls to audition for the different families, and I'm sure that Luna or Lavender would love to get buggered. You'll love Luna, Emma, she's a sweet girl with the wildest imagination, and considering her last name is Lovegood, she's probably absolutely uninhibited. And Lavender, well, she's got a figure that just won't quit, if she weren't a witch, she'd make the Page 3 girls jealous!”

Emma raised an eyebrow as Hermione sputtered, and she said, "Well, they do sound interesting, I'm looking forward to meeting them. Maybe we should invite the two of them, and a few other girls you are considering, over for an end of the summer pool party. If they are as open-minded as you suspect, it won't take much to get them to try skinny-dipping. And who knows where the party will go from there?" 

She and Harry had been watching Hermione's reactions to their wind up, and before their mutual lover could slide from embarrassed to actually upset, Harry laughed and pulled Hermione into his arms, kissing her firmly! 

"Love, we are only teasing you, I know that you are worried about taking me in your arse, but you don't have to. I love you, your personality, your beauty, your enthusiasm when you are the search for new knowledge. While I greatly enjoy buggering Emma, a lot of the enjoyment is from how much she loves taking me there. You should know by now that I would never do anything that would hurt you, and if it's too painful for you, then we won't do it. It's not like you'd deprive me of your body in any other ways. You're just as randy as I am, don't bother denying it." 

Hermione had calmed down and started smiling as Harry spoke, and Emma was happy to see the twinkle of mischief appear in her daughter's eyes. It meant that they hadn't gone too far, and Hermione was ready to play as well. She turned to Harry and said, “Well, I'm glad that you won't be feeling deprived, after all, I'm going to be studying for my NEWTs, and so will you, Mister Potter, so we're going to have to cut back to maybe once a week if I have the time.”

This time it was Harry's turn to sputter, as Hermione and Emma laughed. He glared at them for a second, before chuckling, “Okay, you got me, but let's call an end to the teasing before it gets out of hand.” Looking over at Emma, he said, “You know, an end of Summer party might not be a bad idea, give everybody a last chance to relax before heading back to school, and also let you meet the girls that Hermione and I have been discussing.”

Hermione was smiling excitedly, "Oh that would be great! We can invite Luna and the Twins, Lavender, and Cho, Neville, and Hannah, Ron and Ginny, and their partners, but I'd avoid Fred and George, that might be a little too much fun. We can let the girls we are interested in know that they are invited for an overnight sleepover. It'll be fun!" 

Turning to Emma, she said, “Harry and I could take care of everything, with Dobby's help of course. You won't have to do anything but choose which absolutely scandalous bikini you are going to wear while sunbathing!”

Emma laughed, shaking her head, “Well, I'll let you two and Dobby start planning. I'm going to go get a shower and put on some outdoor clothes, I have some errands to run this morning.”

The two nodded and went back to discussing the guest list and timing of the party. Emma had to admit it was going to be fun having people in the house again, although keeping people from figuring out just what her relationship to Harry would be tough.

Later that Day

Harry looked up when the back door opened, giving Emma a smile and wave from where he was stretched out on the lounger. Hermione was busy, laying on her belly between his legs, so she didn't notice.

He was about to invite Emma to join them when he noticed the strange expression on her face. It looked like she was still in shock for some reason. Getting concerned, he was reaching for Hermione to get her attention, but got distracted by Hermione finally getting what she wanted. His orgasm had been building for a while, being held back by sheer concentration, but when Emma distracted him, his concentration dropped and he fell back, groaning as he exploded in Hermione's mouth.

Hermione swallowed everything and then lifted her head, smiling happily. Seeing Emma standing there, she said, "Hey Emma, get all your errands done?" Then she took a closer look at Emma's face and her smile dropped, "Is something wrong? You look like you've had a shock." 

Harry was sitting up as well, getting ready to stand and go to Emma when she shook her head and started laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears were pouring down her face as she staggered toward them. Hermione was able to reach Emma first and got her sitting down on one of the loungers, summoning a glass of water and handing it to her. 

When Emma finally got her laughter under control, she looked at Hermione and said, “Why didn't you tell me you saw Vicar McDaniels yesterday? Or, more important, that he had seen you?”

Hermione paled, and then she closed her eyes, a blush rising up from her breasts to her face. “Don't tell me, you saw him while you were out.”

Emma snorted, "You could say that you could also say that he almost gave me a heart attack when he took me aside and told me that he had seen a lot more of you than he would have expected yesterday!" 

Harry laughed, remembering just how excited she had been when she recognized the man yesterday. “So, are you going to wear the same outfit next Sunday? I'm sure he'd love to see you again.”

Hermione turned to him with a glare, before giggling, “Do you think his heart could stand it? He's not exactly a young man, is he?”

Emma chuckled, "Actually, I don't think you need to worry about his heart, Hermione, because I didn't tell you the best part yet. After he told me he had seen you, he gave me a message for you, said to tell you to never lose your joy and zest for life. Then he could have knocked me over with a feather, saying that when they were your age, he and his girlfriend, now wife, used to play the same sort of games you were playing, although they had to be a lot more careful because times were different then." 

Hermione stared at Emma in shock, her mouth moving, but nothing coming out. Shaking her head, she said, "No! No, I'm not thinking about Mrs. McDaniel flashing her bits in public while her husband goads her on! No, I'm not thinking about it! You can't make me! La-La-La-La!" she started singing while holding her fingers in her ears and closing her eyes. 

Harry glanced at Emma who was smiling as widely as he was and said, "I really don't blame her. I'm sure that she was very attractive when she was younger, but now it's like trying to picture Professor McGonagall or Molly Weasley, and" he shuddered theatrically, "no, just no!" 

Emma, who had met both women, could only nod in agreement. But then she quietly said, “How's Hermione doing with the plug?”

He shrugged, “She seems to be adjusting to it, but I really don't know why she's pushing herself. I wasn't kidding when I said it really doesn't matter to me that she isn't comfortable with the idea. I mean, sure, I love it when you and I do it, but it's not something that I will get angry about not doing. And, she's right, we're going to be focusing on our NEWTs this year, and naked fun-time will have to take a bit of a back-seat. We've got the rest of our lives to explore all the fun we can have together. There's really no rush, but she is determined to take me in her bum before we get on the Express.”

He hadn't noticed that Hermione had taken her fingers out of her ears and was listening intently until she said, 

“Harry, you're misunderstanding something. It's not that I'm uncomfortable with the idea, I'm actually really looking forward to finding out why Emma loves it so much. But you are very big, I think we all know that you are bigger than most men, and even Emma had to adjust to taking you, and she's a 'size queen'” She grinned at Emma, who shrugged, grinning back, “And I really want to be able to experience it when Emma is with me, kissing me as I hold myself open for you. But I need to get used to having something up there, because I've only had a finger there before, and Luna's finger is a lot smaller than even the first plug I used.”

Harry smirked, “So, you weren't just winding me up with the story about Luna, were you? What about the other girls?”

She grinned at him, “I guess you'll have to ask them yourself, Harry, I told you before, a lady never licks and tells.”

Harry laughed, “You really are a naughty little Minx, aren't you? If you keep that up I'm going to have to spank you.”

“Promises, promises. Besides, that's Emma's thing, not mine.” Hermione laughed, before picking up a bottle of suntan lotion and squirting it into her hands and rubbing it on her body. Turning to Emma, she said, “Why don't you strip down too? I'm sure that we can make sure you don't get burned.”

Emma seemed to think that it was a good idea, because she stood up and started taking off her clothes, only to blink when Dobby picked them up and took them inside, leaving a beach towel behind.

They spent the afternoon discussing plans for the party, and stories about some of their friends that Emma hadn't met yet, and she was really looking forward to meeting these girls, especially Luna, although Lavender seemed to have a similar outlook to her own, which should be fun!

Time Passes

The three of them really enjoyed the next few weeks, Hermione was making progress getting comfortable with the progressively larger plugs, and, to her surprise, starting to get pleasure from the feeling of fullness. The morning that she actually climaxed from being penetrated lead to a celebration that had all three of them not leaving the bed for a couple of hours. Fortunately, it was a weekend so Emma didn't have to work. 

That wasn't the only excitement, of course, Neville and Hannah came over for a visit one afternoon, and, to nobody's surprise, Susan came with them. The two girls were shocked at first seeing Hermione and Emma's bikini's, but Neville certainly enjoyed the result when Hermione transfigured the suits they brought into relatively modest two-piece swimsuits. They were nowhere near as daring as what the Granger ladies were wearing, but far more daring than the girls had worn before. Of course, as the girls gigglingly confessed to Hermione when they were alone, it wasn't as if Neville hadn't already seen both of them completely naked several times since his birthday! 

Hermione just grinned and said that Neville was a lucky, lucky man as she gave the two admiring glances. Hannah was bold enough to ask if she'd tried the gillyweed? When Hermione said she had, and explained to Susan what Hannah was talking about, she was bombarded with questions when she also said that Harry had done the same thing! From the way Hannah and Susan were grinning, she had a feeling that the two girls, and Neville, we're going to be getting very experienced pleasuring each other underwater. It was obvious that the girls were lovers as well as sharing Neville, they weren't even trying to deny it. 

Hermione managed to say anything that would give the girls information about Emma's role in the family, just admitting that her mum was well aware of what she and Harry were doing, and was supportive of it. 

When they got back to the pool, Neville nearly had a heart attack, but then smiled widely and asked Harry if he would change the trunks the boy had brought to be more like Harry's suit. As Harry was wearing a Speedo, all the girls liked that idea!

All in all, it was a very pleasant afternoon and evening, and the visitors got to enjoy Harry's skills on the backyard grill. There was a bit of amusement when some ketchup dripped from Susan's hot-dog and landed in her cleavage, leading both Neville and Hannah to attempt to clean it up, with their tongues.

The three were embarrassed when they realized what they were doing, but Hermione just laughed, and said that she liked to spill things deliberately in front of Harry, just to get the same reaction! When they looked at her in surprise, Emma laughed and confirmed it. Harry just said, “Can you blame me? Just look at her!” Which made Hermione blush but laugh, tossing her napkin at him. 

Hermione had told he and Emma later that she really enjoyed Neville and the girls' eyes on her that afternoon, even though she was relatively covered. Harry just laughed and started talking about getting her to audition as a Page 3 girl since she liked showing off that much. The idea of being seen by countless people got Hermione excited enough that she jumped Harry in the family room, totally ignoring the movie they had been watching. Crookshanks wasn't happy to be tossed unceremoniously off her lap, and let her know in no uncertain terms! 

There was also the day that Luna visited, Harry and Hermione both were thinking very seriously about the young blonde as Lady Black and wanted to discuss it privately with her because they needed to get Sirius's approval as Head of the Family. Neither of them expected Sirius to raise any objections, but it was still a requirement. 

Luna arrived just after breakfast one Sunday morning, stepping off the Knight-bus in front of their house. Hermione got up from the table when they heard the bus stopping and was waiting at the door to greet their friend. Luna strolled in through the front door and, as soon as the door closed behind her, put her arms around Hermione and kissed her deeply. Naturally, Hermione responded, only to whine in disappointment when Luna broke the kiss and stepped over to Harry, giving him exactly the same treatment. 

Emma was flabbergasted at the young blonde's behavior, but Harry and Hermione just laughed and wrapped their arms around her, leading her over to meet Emma. The blonde hugged her tightly but didn't kiss her, which confused Emma. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be kissed by Luna or not, even though the girl was undeniably attractive, and Harry and Hermione were obviously fond of her. 

Luna was thrilled to be asked about Lady Black and immediately accepted. When they explained that Emma was to be the Lady Malfoy, Luna burst out laughing with delight and said that all three Malfoy's would be rolling over in their graves, if the bodies hadn't been burned to ashes. But then she looked directly at Emma for a few seconds, before nodding and chuckling quietly to herself. She wouldn't explain why she had chuckled, only saying that they would find out soon enough, and it was a good thing! 

Harry and Hermione were used to Luna and just accepted it, and since she was clear it was a good thing, Emma decided to relax and wait to see what was going to happen. Although she did make a mental note to pick up a home pregnancy test, just in case that was what the blonde saw.

The day took a turn for the bizarre not long after that conversation though, as Luna stood up and started taking her clothes off! When Hermione wanted to know what she was doing, Luna gave her a Look, as if she was an idiot, and said, “I've wanted to have sex with Harry since I was a second year, do you think I'm going to wait any longer when Ginny told me what you said about him? I've had Ginny's hand inside me, I know how big it is!”

Harry just chuckled, “Well, how can I refuse my future Lady Black? But, you need to thank Lady Potter and Lady Malfoy for allowing you to join the family.”

Hermione grinned excitedly, and Emma could feel herself getting turned on as well, so when Harry stood and started up the stairs, the three of them followed him eagerly. Hermione was already naked when they got to the bedroom, and Emma wasn't far behind. 

Once they were all in the bedroom, Hermione and Emma sat side by side on the edge of the bed, and Luna grinned at the two of them, before moving to Hermione and kissing her, moving from her mouth down her body until she was kneeling on the carpet between Hermione's legs.

Harry watched in fascination as Luna started sucking and licking on Hermione's pussy, showing every sign off greatly enjoying herself. She had worked her hand between her legs and was fingering herself as her mouth and tongue drove Hermione wild. Either Hermione was more turned on than usual, or Luna was extremely skilled because his love was climaxing continuously, falling back onto the mattress and clutching the comforter as she babbled nonsensically. 

Luna kept licking gently, letting Hermione ride the sensations until she recovered. When she did, Hermione sat up and pulled Luna into a kiss, before saying, “Luna that was fantastic, but I need a break. Lady Malfoy is looking forward to welcoming you, though.”

Emma had been watching, her fingers busy between her legs and her breathing rapid as she stared. When Luna stood and moved to her, she practically jumped the younger woman, kissing her hungrily and her hands pulling Luna tight against her body. This ended up tumbling the two of them onto the bed, and soon they were shifting around, falling into a 69 position. 

Hermione stumbled off the bed, not wanting to get kicked by the flailing limbs, and made her way over to the love-seat that Harry was occupying. He had his trousers open and his cock out, stroking himself casually as he watched the two women on the bed. Hermione snuggled up to him, her hand wrapping around his shaft as she took over. She looked at the expression on his face and giggled, “Our Lady Black is certainly getting the idea of a close family, isn't she?”

Harry chuckled, “I don't think Emma knows what to make of her, but she sure isn't complaining, is she? I just hope that the others are accepting of the situation.”

Hermione thought for a moment, “I think that Lavender will be enthusiastic, and so will Parvati, but I'm not sure about Padma and Cho. You know, don't you, that you're going to be pressured to take a girl from a traditionally Slytherin family for that line? The Wizengamot is going to try and cause problems if you offer it to Padma the way we're planning.”

Harry snorted, “Let them bitch! To be perfectly crude, there isn't a Slytherin girl in our year that I'd touch with Snape's dick and Voldemort pushing! Sure, Greengrass is decent looking, but her personality makes Umbridge look like Miss Congeniality, no thank you! And Parkinson? I have no interest in Draco's leftovers. The others are non-entities and I don't feel any need to change that fact. And if those useless old bastards think that they have any say in how I handle my Houses, I'll challenge them to a duel and install a muggleborn witch as the Lady of the House!”

Hermione laughed, “That would be fun, but can you hold off on starting the revolution until after we graduate? I'd really like to have at least one quiet year.”

Harry looked abashed, “Sorry, it's just, you know how I feel about those useless old men, they were practically ready to bend over and drop their trousers for Voldemort, letting school kids fight their battles for them, and now they want to pretend everything is perfectly fine again? Gah!”

Further conversation was cut off as Emma shouted out her release, followed by Luna crying out loudly as she came as well. Emma was practically passed out on the bed, while Luna just looked more energized. 

Harry glanced at Hermione, who was watching Luna in amazement, and he muttered, “I may not have been joking about the Lovegood name after all.” 

Hermione nodded absently, “She's got to be part succubus, that's the only explanation for her having that much energy!” Harry wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

Luna looked over at the two of them, her eyes lighting up when she saw Harry's cock, “Oh Goodie, Ginny wasn't exaggerating! That's going to feel so good inside me!”

Climbing off the bed, she walked calmly over to the two of them, her face slick with Hermione and Emma's juices, stopping in front of Harry and she said, “Well, Lord Black, now that I've thanked my fellow wives, are you ready to make me your Lady Black? I told you I've been waiting for this since I was a second year, the Night of the Dementors, and I've been dreaming of what we would do together.”

Harry watched Luna as she approached, and something about her wasn't right. He was sure that it was his friend Luna in front of him, but, she was acting too eager like she was trying too hard. Hoping that she would forgive him, he looked her in the eyes and his passive Legilimency found her nervousness, worry that she wouldn't be able to satisfy Harry. He could see that she really had wanted to be with him since that night they rescued Sirius, but she wasn't confident that he really wanted her. 

Reaching a decision, he withdrew from her memories, and reached out for her, pulling her close and taking her onto his lap, making sure that he wasn't poking her. “I'll do my best to make your dreams come true, Luna, but, are you sure you're ready for this? Have you been with anybody before? Don't be embarrassed if you haven't, Hermione was a virgin until our first time together. Hell, so was I! And while Hermione and Emma absolutely loved what you did for them, you don't have to force yourself to have sex with me, I'll wait until you're ready. We have plenty of time to finalize our bond.”

Suddenly the self-confident girl seemed to disappear, collapsing into herself as she relaxed in Harry's arms. She looked up at him, a sad expression on her face. “I guess I was trying too hard, wasn't I? I've never been with a man before, and you've got Hermione and Emma, and I compare myself to the two of them, and I'm plain, they have bigger boobs, and their bums are nicer than mine, so why would you want me?” 

Harry did the only thing he could think of, he lifted her face and kissed her, pouring the feelings he and Hermione had for Luna into the kiss, the desire he'd felt her since they were in the DA together. She was tense at first but then started returning the kiss, her eagerness feeling far more natural now. When they broke the kiss, all signs of nervousness had vanished, and she said, "Wow! You really do want me, don't you? I could feel your love in the kiss, it was wonderful." 

She smiled and reached between their bodies, “You are a big one, aren't you, Harry? It's a good thing I've been practicing with a couple of Ginny's toys.”

Sliding out of his arms, she stood and looked at him seriously, “I'm not worried anymore, and don't want to wait. Please, Harry, will you love me?” 

Hermione had sat quietly while they spoke, but she said, "Why don't you take her to your room, Harry? Emma is going to be out for a while, and I could use a nap myself." 

“Are you sure you don't want to be with us? My bed is big enough for three, we've proved that plenty of times.”

She shook her head with a smile, “There will be plenty of time for all of us to play together, Luna deserves your full attention, she's waited almost as long as I had.”

Kissing her quickly, Harry stood and took Luna by the hand, leading her from Emma's bedroom.

When Harry opened the door to his room, he grinned suddenly and turned, picking Luna up and carrying her through the doorway. Luna squeaked in surprise, and he chuckled, “It's a tradition in the muggle world, for a husband to carry his bride over the threshold of their new home. Granted, this isn't Potter manor, but it has been my home for the last few months.”

Carrying her over to the bed, he set her down gently and stepped back, pulling his shirt off before unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them to the floor. He stood there, stark naked, letting her get a good look at his body, before moving closer to the bed. Harry watched for any sign of nervousness returning, and, seeing none, slid into bed beside her.

Rolling over onto his side, he smiled at her, “I know that you've enjoyed Hermione's tongue, and now Emma's, but you haven't lived until you've enjoyed my tongue. You want to know why? Because they aren't Parselmouth's, I am!”

Luna's eyes lit up with excitement, “Oh! Yes, please Harry! I want to feel you licking me.”

“Then lay back and relax, my lovely Luna, I'm going to drive you out of your mind!” Harry grinned, as he leaned down and kissed her, before moving down her body, paying attention to her breasts. She sighed in pleasure as he teased her nipples, licking and sucking them gently before kissing his way down her belly.

Luna giggled when his tongue dipped into her belly button, only to moan when he moved between her legs and his warm breath blew over her silky blonde hair. She spread her legs wider, and Harry lowered his face, planting a kiss right on top of her lips. He briefly enjoyed her scent, clean and somehow innocent, before licking up the juices that were already gathering.

Luna's sighs turned into a gasp as he slipped his tongue between her lips, teasing her sensitive flesh. He started licking in earnest, his nose moving closer and pressing against her button, drawing a pleased moan from her throat. She was squirming under his attention, her hands coming down to grip his hair, and he let her guide him, his tongue dancing inside her. She was already close to the peak when he concentrated on an image of a snake and started speaking into her entrance. 

The shocked yell from Luna told him that his Parseltongue was working properly and he smiled at her reaction. It was a bit egotistical, he knew that, but it always made him feel great that he could please his lovers like this. Wanting to give her the most enjoyable experience he could, he continued moving his tongue inside her, brushing her clit and making her babble happily.

He kept licking her, slowing down when she was getting too close, until her fingers were locked in his hair, and she was practically pleading with him to stop teasing her. Using a trick that drove Emma and Hermione wild, he shifted slightly and wrapped his lips around her button and sucked gently.

That was all it took! The windows of the bedroom were rattled by the force of her cries as she nearly lifted completely off the bed! She collapsed, her body limp as she was carried away by the pleasure.

Harry shifted position, moving until he was laying beside Luna, wrapping his arms around her, holding the girl as she enjoyed the afterglow. When her eyes cleared and she lifted her head to look at him, her smile was nearly blinding. She opened her mouth to say something, but words seemed to elude her, she just laughed happily and hugged him tightly.

Eventually, she was able to speak again, and she looked at him shyly. "I'm ready now, Harry. Make love to me?" 

Harry just nodded, kissing her softly before reaching for his wand. Casting the contraceptive spell, he nodded when she briefly glowed blue before it faded. Adding a muscle relaxing spell that Hermione had found, he included the barrier softening charm, he wanted to make the experience as pain-free as possible. 

Luna watched with interest, and he briefly explained what the spells did, and she smiled, “Thank you Harry, but my maidenhead was gone a couple of years ago, from playing Quidditch with Ginny and her brothers at the Burrow.”

“Good to know, but I still wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you. Now, I'm going to lay on my back and let you set the pace, okay?”

She nodded, and as he stretched out, she moved so that she was straddling him. Reaching down, she wrapped a hand around his cock, shifting until the head was pressing against her swollen lips. Taking a deep breath, Luna lowered herself, letting the bulb push her lips apart and slide inside her body. She froze for an instant, adjusting before she relaxed and kept moving until he was completely sheathed. 

Harry watched her carefully for any sign of pain and was relieved when she smiled at him, no signs of discomfort at all in her expression or her eyes. He reached up and pulled her down, her breasts pressing against his chest as his mouth captured hers. She started moving against him as they kissed, sounds of pleasure escaping her throat, her walls tightening around him, making him groan as the sensations of her warm wetness engulfed him. 

He lay still until Luna was fully comfortable, and then he rolled over, Luna on her back under him, still buried deep inside her. Looking down, he said, “Are you ready?”

She nodded, and he started moving, slowly at first, pumping into her. When Luna started lifting her body and moving against him, he sped up his thrusts, their bodies slapping together as her movements meshed with his until they fell into a comfortable rhythm, the only sounds were her cries of encouragement and the squeaking of the mattress under them. 

Some uncounted time later, Luna stiffened and cried out as another orgasm wracked her body, and Harry stopped moving, still deep inside her, as he waited for her to be aware again. When she looked up and smiled, he started moving, only to laugh in delight as Luna moved again, so she was riding him!

She was lifting herself and sliding back down as several more climaxes washed over her until Harry finally reached his limit and he gasped out her name, swelling within her. The feeling of his release triggered another climax on Luna's part, and she fell forward, her mouth searching for his. 

When they both recovered, she gave a languid smile and said, “I can't believe I was nervous about this! I'm going to want to do this, a lot!”

He gave a tired chuckle, and said, “We've got the rest of our lives together, My Lady Black, I'm sure we will spend quite a bit of time enjoying each other.”

It was then that he looked up and saw Hermione and Emma standing in the doorway, their arms wrapped around each other, and their lips suspiciously puffy. Giving them a grin and a wave, he shifted on the bed to make room, Luna still laying on top of him. The two women climbed on the bed on either side of them, and, after kissing both Harry and Luna, the four fell into a contented doze.

Saturday, August 30th, 1997

Emma looked over the kitchen, nodding with satisfaction, Harry and Hermione, with a lot of help from Dobby, had everything ready for the party. They had received responses from all of the invited, although Ron and Mandy wouldn't be able to make it, they were spending time with Mandy's parents on a visit to Mandy's relatives in Ireland. But Ginny and Colin were going to be there, as well as Neville and his ladies, Susan now an official member of the family, and the girls that Harry and Hermione were planning to talk to.

Emma looked up and smiled as Luna came bouncing into the kitchen and gave her a kiss before grabbing a bottle of apple juice and taking a drink. Emma still had a hard time believing how quickly the little blonde had captured a piece of her heart. 

After the afternoon she had spent with them, Sirius was invited over, quickly giving his blessing and approval for Luna to become the Lady Black. The paperwork was already registered with the Ministry and Gringotts so she would be able to move into Harry and Hermione's rooms at school, not that they would have let anything stop them from being together. She had already moved in with them, making Emma's bed rather crowded, but she didn't mind at all. It was going to be hard getting used to sleeping alone when they left on Monday, but Christmas wasn't that far away. 

Checking the time, it was almost 11 o'clock, and the first of the guests were going to be arriving soon. Taking a last look around, to make sure that nothing was out of place, she moved into the living room to watch for everyone to arrive. Harry and Hermione were still upstairs getting ready, her daughter a bundle of nerves because she was finally able to comfortably take the largest of the plugs in her bottom and enjoy the feeling. She had already told Harry that he was hers that night! Harry just laughed and nodded, before giving her a comical leer and groping Hermione's rear, making her giggle.

Emma heard Harry and Hermione coming out of their room, just as there was a knock on the door. Hermione gave a happy yell, "They're here!" and started hurrying down the steps. Emma was heading for the door to let them in when she heard a cry of dismay and whirled around. Hermione had stumbled coming down the stairs and was falling! Without even giving a thought, Emma desperately threw her hands out to catch her daughter, only to gasp as Hermione froze in midair, floating down the stairs. 

She looked at her hands in shock, wondering why she felt so strange? And then everything went black.

End “Get Back”


End file.
